


Escape

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Twin (Norwegian Series)
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Dubious Consent (Initially), Ficlet, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Realization, Threats, Touching, Trond in a past relationship with Adam, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: No-one was closer to Adam Moen than his best friend, Trond - and that was because they were more than just best friends. And there was going to be no-one more difficult to trick, realised Erik, who was trying to convince the world that he was the - now deceased - Adam. Trond soon confronts Erik, and there are unexpected results when the two men in question are so thoroughly desperate, in completely different ways.Spoilers for the first series finale.
Relationships: Erik/Trond
Kudos: 1





	Escape

"You're an imposter!" the man began to square up to him, angrily snarling.

"Look... Let's just calm down," Erik held up his hands and stepped backwards, aware that he was on a jetty and one wrong step could land him in the water. Which, given the turn of events, perhaps wasn't such a bad idea - after all, how could things get any worse? And how could he ever get out of this situation? An accident had resulted in him having to assume his identical twin's identity, or else face the consequences of being charged for his estranged brother's murder, and be accused of drowning him at sea. He may not have liked his twin, Adam, but blood was thicker than water, and he still _loved_ him, and was mourning him in his own way. Erik's conflicted feelings were a constant backdrop to the nightmare he'd found himself embroiled in.

Erik, under the guise of Adam, was headed to Oslo, to escape this hell. Following his brother's wife's advice, he intended to get as far away from this place as possible, as he knew he could never keep this up for long. Once the investigation was over, he would leave. Only, there had been a fly in the ointment, and the police had re-opened the case, due to new evidence from Adam's best friend - Trond. Erik was an idiot to think he could fool him; it was one thing to fool Adam's children, Karin and Fredrik, but _no-one_ knew Adam better than Trond - even Ingrid didn't know his secrets. Trond had told the authorities how Adam had rowed with Erik that day, and told them how 'Adam' had taken the boat out late that night, in the storm. 

None of it added up, until it had finally clicked for Trond. "I know who you are," he growled, confronting the tall, ginger-haired giant.

"Can we...." Erik sighed, staring into the middle-distance - he was an imposing figure, hulkish like his brother - and the grey-blue skies of the Norwegian islands reflected in his piercing eyes, in contrast to his blazing orange hair and beard. "Can we talk about this inside?" he nodded towards Trond's houseboat. And the shorter man agreed.

It was such a tidy, cosy little space on-board the boat, and Erik shouldn't be admitting to Trond that he hadn't actually been here before, knowing how many times Adam had - though not knowing how many _nights_ Adam had spent here - but he saw no point in denying it when Trond had already blown his cover. He expelled a lengthy breath, "Let me expl--"

But, before he could finish, Trond was kissing him, hard on the mouth.

"I loved him," Trond whispered, softly, against Erik's lips.

"But I'm not--" came the reply, but he couldn't bear to finish it - it would have been the first time he had audibly admitted it.

"I don't care," there was a bitter snap, "You'll do as I say, or I'll tell the police what I really saw." And he saw the other man's eyes widen, "That I saw two men on the boat that night, and one of them was unconscious." Erik swallowed and stood still, frozen like a statue. "I want to..." Trond began, unbuttoning the fastenings on Erik's shirt - a shirt which he knew belonged to Adam, and that made the fantasy all the more believable, "Make love to my Adam one last time." He pulled off the shirt in a single swoop, but allowed Erik to do the rest. "Undress," he told him, guiding his hands to the clasp of his belt. And soon Erik Moen was as naked as the day he was born, a vast expanse of the palest, whitest skin, peppered with red.

Erik hadn't dared argue with Trond; he knew that the police were highly suspicious, but they couldn't tie the ends together - Trond's testimony could spell the end for Erik's freedom. That was, if you could call such an existence freedom. In a way, this experience was liberating - not only did he not have a shred of clothing to hide behind, but he also could no longer hide behind the lies, and it was refreshing. He would tell all. "What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want you," Trond gasped, rolling his hands over Erik's bare chest, "You're identical. You're beautiful." He once again kissed him, tears forming in his eyes, as he knew he would never kiss the man he loved again, even if this was the closest thing. But, by the time Erik had finished his story - in-between kisses, the hands roaming his broad back, down to his bottom, squeezing and massaging flesh, a grip around a growing arousal - it occurred to Trond that what they had was as real and as genuine as his and Adam's love; by the time he had finished explaining his unfortunate circumstances, Trond's eyes were streaming. It was a tragic tale. And, this time, his tears were not for Adam - but for Erik.

He and Adam had often discussed the idea of getting away from it all - _escaping_. A neighbour had asked Trond if he would be taking the boat out this year, and Trond had responded by saying he was pretty sure he would. Maybe he and Adam could finally take the trip they had been dreaming of - only with one, on the surface of it, _subtle_ difference. Because what else could Trond do with his heart, and where _else_ did Erik have to go?


End file.
